Recently, various convergence services are provided to devices via a network formed between the devices. However, forming a network between the devices is complicated because the devices require different setting configurations and methods, and there are many different networks. As a result, users are not able to easily form a network between the devices. Recently, a technology of forming a network between devices by using Near Field Communication (NFC) is being developed. However, use of NFC to form a network between devices requires every device to have an NFC reader embedded therein. Consequently, applying the technology to a device that does not include the NFC reader is difficult, and the technology increases the manufacturing costs of the device. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for a new technology to enables a user to easily form a network between devices via a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network that is commonly used in various devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.